AFV & TakeOut
by StorySpinner44
Summary: What will Castle and Beckett learn about each other when the spend a night in?  Rating for safety. May change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Depending on the reviews, I might turn this story into s full on Caskett fic. Right now It's my take on one way Castle & Beckett would get to spend some quality time together. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Castle belong to Andrew Marlowe. I own nothing.**

Kate Beckett sat quietly working at her desk. She still had paperwork to do, but it was 9 o'clock on a Friday night, and she really just wanted to have her weekend off. So, making an executive (and rather out of character) decision, she put down the pen and tipped the case file shut.

"Castle, I think it's time to call it a night." She said looking over to her plucky sidekick, distracted by the latest app.

"Giving in to my carefree way, are we detective?" he replied stowing the phone in his jacket pocket. Folding his hands onto her desk, "What sort of salacious plans do you have? Comic Con convention? One of Lanie's erotic spa getaways? Moonlighting as a dominatrix?"

The last one earned him an eye roll as she quipped "In your dreams."

"I-" Castle looked up to make a remark, but cut himself off when he saw the seriousness in her gaze. She had something on her mind and she wanted to share it with him.

Replying to his acknowledging expression she added "I actually want to talk to you about something." Seeing his full attention shift at her request, she continued.

"You know how most people go through a phase of friendship before they venture into romantic territory? Not the friendly flirting friendship, but the friendship that's strictly a childish kind of fun and includes deep thoughtful conversations?"

"Yeah." Was all he said, not sure exactly how much he should say till she was finished.

"It's just... I miss having something like that. That friendship. It's a man's world up here in this bullpen and even though I'm surrounded by men, they're either too much like a family member or they're just trying to score. I don't have anyone one to just spend time with, besides Lanie, and we both know what her interpretation of 'fun' can be."

"I could be your man-friend." He said, sitting up a little proudly.

Beckett defeatedly sighed, "Castle..."

He leaned in a little, "I'm serious, just a relaxed, lazy kind of night. We could order some take out and watch some AFV, or play Apples to Apples. We could go play laser tag, or go to a park and swing. Not so much as a hint of romance. No sexual innuendos. Just fun."

Throwing her head back nearly laughing, "Ya right. You can't help yourself and your innuendos."

"Maybe not, but I'm serious. What do you say? Just a comfy Friday night among _friends."_

Biting her lower lip a little, Beckett could barely stop the smile that was forming. "Ok. But one single leer Castle, and I'm kicking you out." She said as she stood and snagged her coat, throwing it over her shoulder and turning on her heel to head for the elevator.

"Kicking me out? Does that mean were going to your place?" Nearly jumping out of his chair to catch up with Beckett who was half way to the door.

"Chinese and some AFV sounds perfect." And with that the elevator dinged shut, both of them with smiles on their face.

**What do you think? Chapter 2 will be up momentarily :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night In

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll definitely make this Caskett. Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 may take a little longer. I do have some actual work to do before I can start writing again. Should be up in a few days though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Back at Beckett's apartment, the soft glow of the room was soothing. It contrasted with the white glare from the TV screen. Half empty cartons of take out were scattered across the coffee table, two wine glasses interspersed. Castle sat in a laid back position, his jeans and dress shirt looking surprisingly comfortable. Beckett sat with her legs folded beneath her, arm resting on the end of the couch. In Castle's mind, her leggings and oversized shirt made her look even more stunning with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. They both began laughing at the current segment playing. Laughter soon turned into a full uproar, tears streaming down their faces as they held their stomachs half in pain, but the good kind.

Castle beginning to gain his composure, "I don't think I've ever laughed this hard."

"Me neither." Kate replied, turning off the TV as credits began to roll. The room's soft glow was left to bathe their faces in a gentle golden light as she turned to face Castle. "Speaking of laughing really hard, what's the funniest thing you've ever heard?"

Interested in this line of questioning, Castle too turned to face his partner. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"Really?"

"That or La Cucaracha."

Furrowing her brow at the new addition,"The song?"

"Ya... La Cucaracha! La Cucaracha! Ya no puede caminar!" Castle sang as pretended to shake maracas.

Beckett let out a chuckle, "I can see why it might be amusing."

"It's even better when I'm drunk in Mexico on spring break."

"Oh this I have got to see." She smiled, tilting her head to one side and resting it in her hand.

"Sorry, Detective Beckett, but that video has long since been erased. I sought to it personally." He said as he leaned back against the couch.

"At least tell me the story then." She said with just a hint of whine in her voice.

Pondering the consequences for a moment, he finally gave in.

"I was about 20, and my buddies and I had gone to Cancun for spring break. We found this cantina right across from the hotel with a karaoke night. Unfortunately it was the same night as free tequila shots. Before I know it, I'm running on almost a whole bottle of liquid courage and standing on stage singing "Livin' La Vida Loca."

Beckett's eyes were wide by this point, her mouth open in disbelief and she had sat up too. Satisfied with her reaction, Castle continued.

"Another four songs later and the mariachi band from the hotel restaurant was plastered too... Well, one thing led to another, and you end up with a drunken rendition of "La Cucaracha."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Beckett returned to her previous position with her head resting in her hand. Her expression seemed to travel back to a time when she too found her self at a karaoke bar with more than a few stories to show for it.

Castle couldn't help but wonder where her mind had gone, and before he could start spinning any crazy tales, she was already telling her story.

"I had just started at the Academy. My life was anything but light-hearted, and my friends were trying to convince me to go out with them one night. I figured that if all else failed I could just drink myself to oblivion, so I went with them. It was fun. I think we all got up and sang 'I Will Survive.' Before I knew it, I was actually having a good time, and I wasn't even drunk. From then on, when I needed a good time, karaoke is what I did. But after a few years, I realized that I had never dealt with all the pain of my mom's murder. So, I started to write music. I channeled all my pain and hurt into lyrics. Karaoke turned into open mic night and I found that singing about it helped. It's one of the reasons I was able to finally put down my mom's case... Until you came along."

Beckett finally looked up with a tentative expression, wondering how Castle was going to respond. When her eyes met his, she could almost hear the unspoken words his piercing blue eyes were speaking. His apology for opening up old wounds; his 'I'm glad to know this about you' that he always spoke after she was brave enough to tell him something personal. And he could see the pleading in her deep hazel pools for him to say something.

"Sing one of them for me." Were the words that finally broke the silence as he rose from the couch and crossed the floor to the guitar in the corner. He picked it up off the stand and brought it to her, holding it out for her to accept.

Beckett looked at the guitar like it was a baby alien covered in green glowing slime.

"What?"

Castle repeated, "Sing one of them for me." as he gestured for her to take the instrument.

"Castle, I haven't played for awhile and I don't even know if I remember how it goes." She was spouting hollow excuses and he knew it.

"Don't think I didn't here the faint strums of guitar that night I came propose a scholarship in your mother's name. I know you still play, and who knows, maybe you'll find that singing about it still helps ease the burden." And with that, her long slender fingers wrapped around the neck of the instrument as she finally accepted his offering.

Nervously, Beckett strummed to make sure it was still in tune. "Bare with me Castle. I might be a little rusty."

"I'm not a music critic you know." He said, flashing her a reassuring smile.

The strumming was soft and slow as a melody began to fill the space around them. Castle closed his eyes as he let the sweet sorrowful sound envelope his senses. When Beckett's voice joined in, his eyes were once again open, watching her as she sang. He was making a mental note of everything. The way her arms were moving so freely; the way her body was swaying ever so slightly; the way she closed her eyes as she sang a line. Her smooth velvet voice filled the air, her rich tone mingling with the guitar's soft notes to form a song that had Rick Castle silently weeping by the second chorus. She didn't dare make eye contact while she sang. It was hard enough to finish the song, let alone if she had seen him crying. As the song faded into the golden glow of the room, she looked up and saw tear tracks shining on the face of her partner. Softly setting down the guitar next to the couch, she scooted closer to him and enveloped him in heart-warming hug. For the next few minutes they remained in that embrace, each silently letting tears fall like a light summer rain.

"Thank you." Was all Castle said as they released from each other. What he really meant was to say that that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and that she was even more amazing than he'd ever imagined.

Beckett knew exactly what he'd meant and replied, "You're not so bad yourself, Castle." With a smile. What she'd really meant to say was thank you for being vulnerable with me, and for actually taking this seriously. But he knew what she'd meant too.

Castle looked at the clock, "It's getting late."

"Ya, well I don't sleep much, and we both have the weekend off." She said, hinting more than she'd liked to that he not leave just yet.

"In that case, more wine detective?" Waggling his eyebrows at her.

With more of a wicked smirk than a smile Beckett replied, "Why Mr. Castle, I do believe you're trying to seduce me."

"Why, I would never." said Castle in an exasperated voice. "I resent the accusation."

And as he sought to refill their glasses, Beckett decided on a movie. They both settled back onto the couch for a screening of Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

* * *

>Best night in. <em>Ever.<em>

**Hope you're enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions on future chapters I'd love to hear them. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Date

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. School got slightly ridiculous. Anyway, Here's chapter three. I think there's only one or two more chapter's left. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow. Hopefully I'll post it tomorrow night. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It is with great sadness that I must inform you... I do not own Castle... *sobs* It's just so heartbreaking.**

* * *

><p>The Saturday morning light was beginning to creep through the windows, calling Kate Beckett back to consciousness. Slowly, her mind began to sharpen and her surroundings became more clear. The pale lit room was as familiar as any, she had fallen asleep on the couch many a time. But Beckett quickly discovered an unfamiliar sensation. There was a warmth radiating from the surprisingly comfy lump she was currently resting on... In an instant she remembered what, or rather who was behind her. Knowing that she was practically on top of Castle caused her to tense up, but at the same time it sent a jolt of electricity through her.<p>

At feeling her tense, Castle, who had been content with spending the last few minutes simply holding her while she slumbered, gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Good Morning." He said with a twinge of sleep still in his voice.

"Morning." Beckett grumbled, with more than a little sleep left in her voice. Kate Beckett was clearly not a morning person.

They continued to lay there for a few minutes until Castle spoke softly, "It's finally Saturday."

"Ya, so?" Beckett managed to enunciate through a yawn.

"Sooooo, Detective Beckett, you finally have the weekend off. No dead bodies and no paperwork. Just whatever your little heart desires." Another minute passed before he added, "What _are_ we going to do today?"

"_We, _Castle?" Said Beckett as she finally broke him hold on her, sitting up.

"You wouldn't leave me all alone on such a fabulous Saturday, now would you?" Giving her his best puppy dog eyes to match.

She gave him an appraising look before sighing. "I guess I really shouldn't leave you without adult supervision." Trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips, and failing miserably.

With his nine-year-old side showing through he quickly stood up and excitedly asked "Ooh, we could go to the park, or to the Natural History Museum... What should we do first?" looking over at Beckett with his dazzling smile and bright blue eyes shining.

But just as she opened her mouth to speak, her stomach spoke for her, growling audibly for both of them to hear.

Castle looked highly amused. Beckett was too, but she though him a curve ball as she looked at him with the most serious yet light hearted expression she could muster and replied "Food."

"What time is it, anyway?"

Castle glanced at his watch, "A little past ten. How about we have an early lunch? I'll go home and change while you get ready, and I'll come back in about an hour to pick you up. Sound good?"

"It sounds like a plan to me." She said as they walked to the door.

"See you then." Castle replied as he exited her apartment and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kate quickly showered and dried her hair. She decided on dark jeans, a creme colored turtle neck, and her personal favorite, black combat boot Converse. By the time she curled her hair and put on a light layer of makeup, Castle was knocking. With one final look, she crossed the cozy apartment and opened the door.<p>

"Ready?" He asked, practically bouncing on his toes.

"Ya, just let me grab a jacket." She turned, picked up her black leather jacket and pulled it on as she walked back to the door.

"So where are we going?" she asked as she pulled the door shut behind them.

Castle shrugged,"Just a little place I know of. I found it back when I was in college."

They decided to walk the short distance to their destination. And after twenty minutes of joking, laughing, and teasing, Castle stopped in front of a brewery. "Ah, here we are." Holding the door open for Beckett, "After you Detective."

She smiled, "Why thank you, Rick." and she stepped inside, Castle in toe.

The brewery was more of a diner than a restaurant, but it gave off the ambiance of an old Irish pub. It was low lit, even during the day, and the walls were covered in everything from pictures and posters to t-shirts and old style liquor bottles. The lovely hostess sat them at a booth against the back wall. The booth would have been cozy for two or four. The slightly worn nondescript upholstery was comfy and the sturdy wooden tabletop had dozens of old beer bottle labels and advertisements from what looked like the fifties sandwiched between the wood and the glass topper. Their waitress quickly brought them drinks, an iced tea for Beckett and a root beer for Castle, then left again to give them time to peruse the menu.

"So, Castle what's good here?" Beckett asked in a relaxed tone.

"Well, this is a brewery , and brewery's must have at least have four amazing things: beer, fries, burgers, and sandwiches." as Castle lowered his menu to gauge her response.

Bemused by his suggestive smirk, Beckett nonetheless replied, "I think it's a little too early for a drink."

Castle's expression mimicked that of a four year old whose balloon had just popped. "Pleeeeease." Practically begging for a little glimpse at Beckett's wild side.

"I tell you what Castle, next time you take me clubbing we'll drink. Right now all I want is a club sandwich and some fries."

And with that, their waitress was back to take their orders. What Beckett failed to see while she read off her order from the menu, was the mischievous grin Castle was sporting. He thought to him self, _Kate. I know what we're gonna do tonight._

* * *

><p>After they finished lunch, they decided to take a detour on their way back to Beckett's. A short stroll through the park in the warm February sunlight was the perfect way to spent such a beautiful day. The walk didn't last long though, because Castle has spotted the swings.<p>

He whined and jumped up and down as he tried to pull her toward the swings, "Come on, Beckett. Please... Please, please, pleeeease."

There was no use in arguing with him when he was pleading this hard. Surrendering in a sigh, Beckett agreed. "Alright, Castle. But just for a little while." She rolled her eyes as she watched him dance all the way to the swings.

A few contests later, like who could swing higher or who could launch themselves the farthest, and some gleeful laughter, they were back on the walking path. Beckett had no idea how, but they found themselves holding hands skipping at full-speed down the path as Castle was (sort of) singing "We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz." Once they got close to the park entrance they slowed to a lazy walking pace and much to each others chagrin, let their hands fall to their sides.

Beckett started moving backwards, facing him as they walked. "So, Castle, what shall we do next? Natural history museum? Laser tag? Another movie night?"

Giving her a smug smile, Castle shook his head "Nope. As tempting as each of those sound, we, my dear Detective, are going out tonight."

Beckett's strides faltered slightly as she realized what he had said. "Like out out?"

He noticed the slight panic in her voice. "Yes. And I'm not telling you where either. Just think more sexy than regal when you pick out your outfit for the festivities."

She was trying to think of what to say still slightly shell shocked. But before she had the chance to form a coherent sentence, they had reached the street, Castle had hailed her a cab, and was ushering her in.

"But... It's... I..."

"No but's Beckett. I'll swing by and pick you up at 8... Oh and bring your dancing shoes."

The realization his Beckett like a bucket of ice water. But before she could utter a single syllable, Castle shut the door and the cab took off. _He did not just do that._ She thought... But then she had an epiphany... _Alright Mr. Castle. If you wanna play, two can play this game_. If he wanted sexy, he'd get sexy alright. She could already see his face as she began plotting her revenge... Yes, Richard Castle was about to get everything he asked for, and so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, Castle and Beckett are going clubbing! Tight dress, Ferrari, alcohol, and all!<strong>

**Please review :) And thanks again for reading.**


End file.
